James Potter Son of Harry Potter Year 1
by Shawn Black
Summary: A Fic aboutt he generation after Harry Potter and the gang are in Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter Title

**_James Potter son of Harry Potter Year 1  
  
Chapter one:The Beginning  
  
_**

  
** Its 3 years after the final battle between Harry Potter and Voldermont. Peace has come to the land of England and the world or so it seems. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley have been married and Ginny is 6 months pregnant with twins. Sirius Black's name has been cleared and now is living with Arabella Figg whom is 8 months pregnant. Ron and Hermione have finally settled down and gotten married.   
Its been 4 years now since voldermont was defeated and Harry and Ginny had a boy named James after Harry's father and a girl named Sam. Sirius and Arabella had a son named Shawn. Ron and Hermione have had a boy and a girl named after them selves. All of the kids have met each other at the anniversary of voldermonts defeat. They all seem to get along.  
Eleven years have passed and each child has received a letter from Hogwarts to inform them to goto platform 9 and 3 quarters on September the first.  
The parents of the new Hogwarts students have decided to goto Diagon Alley together and buy there school supplies. James, Sam, Shawn, Ron, and Hermione were walking through Diagon Alley picking up school supplies when James and Shawn saw it in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. a broom like no other. James read the card next to the broom. ''The Silver Arrow the best racing broom ever made. It can go 0 to 200 in 1.2 seconds. Its tail is made of specially chosen burke twigs designed for aerodynamical performance. Each has its own certificate of authenticity and number. This broom is in use by Viktor Krum and all the professional quidditch teams and should be the broom of the world cup.''.  
James and Shawn were in Awe. Both of them raced to there parents and pleaded with them to let them get a silver arrow. Sirius replied'' Oh looks like we got 2 quidditch players in our midst's.''.  
Arrabela said'' Oh you 2 I know u want that broom but first years cant have racing brooms.''.  
James and Shawn pleaded some more but gave up after 10 minutes. The Group stayed at the leaky cauldron for the night and when they woke it was September the first. Everyone was rushing to Kings Cross because Ron forgot his wand in his room and realized it when they were half way to Kings Cross. They reached King Cross and went threw the wall at a run. The parents said there good byes and the new students boarded the Hogwarts Express.   
They talked about the school and the silver arrow all the way too Hogwarts. Hagrid led them to the boats in pouring down rain. Ron, Hermione, Shawn, James, and Sam traveled across the water to the cave under Hogwarts. Professor McGonnagal Greeted them in her stern vice,'' Welcome To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now follow me.''.  
Professor Mcgonnagal led them up the stone steps to the room to the right of the Great Hall. Proffessor McGonnagal spoke'' Now students its time to get sorted.''.  
The students were led into the great hall as the Sorting hat was being brung out. The sorting hat spoke in a poem.  
  
**

''Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Griffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Griffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where ther are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenvlaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flip!  
You're in safe hands (though i have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!''  


  


*************************  


Next time you'll find out who will be sorted into which house and about classes and teachers.  
  
Shawn Black~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclamier~~~I dont own Harry Potter so dont sue me  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Night voldermort Struck

**_The Night Voldermort Struck  
_**

  
  
Lily was sitting in her baby boys nursery. She picked him up and rocked him in her arms. Harry had been crying for hours and Lily tryed everything to make him goto sleep.   
Lily deciding he might want food went down stairs to the small kitchen. She opened the refrigerator in the corner taking out a bottle of milk. She turned around away from the refrigurator. Then she heard it the sound she could never forget.   
The high cackling laugh of Voldermort eachod through the small house. Lily dropped the bottle of milk. Lily ran towards the back door but was faced with the snake like face of Voldermort. She turned and ran to the front door but there was Peter waiting for her. "Peter help me its Vol"she stopped seeing the evil sneer of Peter.   
"Lily you should know i brought Voldermort to you." Peter said coldy.  
Lily smacked him across the face. Peter Shreiked at this move. Voldermort was behind Lily. "Give me the boy" Voldermort said in his evily cold voice.  
"No I'll never give him to you" she yelled and ran up the stairs.  
James walked up to his hosue the door was open and he thought thats odd. he quickened his pace as he saw a swish of a black cloak that wasnt Lily's. He came to the door face-to-face with Peter. "Hello James" Peter said.   
"Peter what are you doing here" he said confused.  
"Oh nothing jsut killing your wife with voldermort" he let off a evil cackle after saying this.  
"You basterd" James punched him in the jaw and through him out of the house.  
James raced up the stairs and stopped dead at the scream of his wife. He ran faster then humanily possible up the stairs to see Lily on the floor as white as snow. He saw voldermort standing over her pointing his wand at her arms where Harry was at. He whipped out his wand screaming "EXPELIARMUS!"  
Voldermort deflected it with a quick sheild charm. James tryed to punch Voldermort but was faced with voldermorts wand to his neck. "Goodbye James" he said coldy.   
"Avada Kadavra"Voldermort said coldy.  
With a flash of green light james lay next to his wife on the floor. Voldermort aimed his wand at Lily's arms. "Avada kadavra" he said coldy.  
But this time it didn't work what he was faced with was a red and gold sheild. He looked to where it was coming from and it was coming from the wand tips of a transparent Lily and James. With that the spell bounced off the sheild and hit Voldermort in the chest.   
Vodermort falls back with a whisp of smoke he was replaced with a small baby like form. Peter rushed in and grabbed the baby like form of Voldermort and cast a destructo charm on the house.  
A sound of a motorcycle was heard and a big burley giant came into onto the grounds of the destroyed home. He walked over to a crying baby. He picked it up and got on the bike. He flew to Pivett Drive and met with Dumbledore.   
  
  


END


End file.
